


To Change the World

by The_Dreamers_Quill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Magical textbooks, One Shot, Sin Sin Nothing But Sin, Tumblr Prompt, just roll with me here, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamers_Quill/pseuds/The_Dreamers_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette hates his World History class.</p><p>That is, until he finds out he has the power to change the world, all because of a simple textbook.</p><p>What will happen to Planet Earth as we know it, now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Change the World

Lafayette tapped his foot impatiently, listening to his AP World History teacher, Charles Lee, prattle on and on about some random, unknown country that had no relevance to his life. He flipped through his History textbook, glancing at all the various pictures buried within, until he came upon a page with a magnificent map of the world on it. 

Grinning, he found France, his home country, and then traced the path he had taken from France to come to America. (He had immigrated to the U.S. a few years ago.)  _ How awesome would that be, if France was named after me, America’s Favorite Fighting Frenchman! I wonder what else I could …. Change… in this textbook,  _ he thought to himself, doodling absentmindedly on his arm with a black sharpie. After debating internally for a minute, he took his sharpie, and making sure that Lee’s back was turned, crossed out the place where France was labeled in his textbook. Then, in big capital letters, he wrote:

**ALL DA LADIES LOVE LAFAYETTE**

**Capital: Hamilville**

Giggling to himself, he continued to vandalize his history textbook, still making sure that at least one ear was listening to Lee. 

“... right then, now, after the Americans captured a British army, All Da Ladies Love Lafayette-” Everyone in the class looked at Lafayette in shock, who didn’t even notice, because he was still doodling in his textbook, “Allied itself with… The Department of Badassery… in February of 1778, because we were fighting their bitter enemy, The Source of all of General Washington’s Problems. Wait… this can’t be right.” Lee trailed off in confusion as the names of America, France, and Great Britain suddenly changed on the map.

Just then, Lafayette looked up at the world map picture on the PowerPoint that Lee was showing to the class. Sure enough, all of his new names for the countries were there.

The class was saved from any further investigation by the bell, which Lafayette welcomed with great relief.

As he was walking down the hall to his next class, Advanced English, (Taught by Mr. Jefferson; God, he hated the little piece of crap)  he realized that, for good or for worse, he had the power to change the world.

And so he did.


End file.
